Joan Kirkpatrick
Joan Kirkpatrick was the former governor of Highmore Prison, who worked alongside Meg Morris, and spent 10 years of her own governorship fighting cancer. Joan died peacefully in her sleep at 84. Time at Highmore Joan began her career at Highmore like many other officers, as a trainee, Joan was seen as tough but fair, but always had her finger on the pulse. Joan became the deputy governor quickly after 5 years of service, working alongside Meg, and when Joan's promotion to Governor was made, Meg was made her deputy. During the same day, Joan was diagnosed with cancer and spent 10 years fighting her battle, even handing over executive decision making to Meg. Joan also oversaw a deal with Adena Ferguson to get Jackie Miles transferred to there. PU Season 11 ep 7 As Ferguson was working in the office she was listening to the radio chatter of the guards, when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." she said. "Governor, Joan Kirkpatrick is here." "Let her in then." Greg let Joan in and her deputy as well. "That will be all Greg. Thank you." Greg nodded and left the room closing the door behind him. "I guess this isn't a social visit then." said Joan. "I have a proposal. The board has given me a directive, and that's to see this prison runs smoothly. I intend of being the interim governor this prison never had." "You do understand Adena, that I make the decisions regarding my prison. I don't know why you requested my presence." "Highmore's security is the stuff of legend and I'd like to transfer three of those guards to here. We've been understaffed for the last 4 years, so much so many staff here have done 20 back-to-back shifts and many of the guards are often found sleeping in the staffroom." "I understand that predicament. But I can't spare anyone. I'm sorry." Adena then said "I have the perfect solution then." Joan raised an eyebrow and said "What's that?" "I transfer one of mine. I have contacts back in Blackmont Prison. I can use for the transfers, it's time this prison learned the meaning of discipline and hardworking. It's going to start with respect for the guards." "I think that's a wonderful idea. Any news of Julia?" "Surgery was successful, but she hasn't woken up yet. Normal for someone who had quadruple bypass. I just hope for her sake, she pulls through." Joan then said "Indeed." Ferguson reached into the draw and put a folder on the table. "This is the guard I will transfer to you guys. As acting governor.." "You can do whatever you want as acting governor." said Meg. "It's what I do.. Joan here is terribly ill, but refuses to stand down. I've taken on the responsibility." "I see.. But I'm sure we're all aware of your duties Mrs Morris and I respect that. I am aware of mine." Joan was reading the file and said "You want to send me Jackie Miles? You got to be kidding." "No, of course not. I believe that Jackie would benefit from a different prison." "I'm sure, but Highmore isn't for the faint of heart." said Meg. "I know. Highmore is Maximum Security, Underline is high security." "Well of course, this puts added pressure on other staff. Are you sure you can get her to go on this transfer?" "She'll go whether she wants to or not. It's time my guards realise no family favours while I'm in charge. I'll get her there." Joan stood up and smiled and said "Alright. First sign of trouble and I send her back." "Of course.." Meg stood up as well, as Joan said "We must get going. Get back to the prison. We'll catch up later." Joan walked out of the room and Meg said "I trust this won't be the last time we meet while you are in charge. This will be a great relationship for anyone involved." "It will be." Meg nodded and left with Joan, helping out of the office. Adena then walked out into the corridor and grabbed a piece of paper, it was the new rules. Adena put the rules on the notice board and gathered everyone together and said "While I am in charge, there will be new implementation of rules. Including two musters. One in the morning and one at 12pm, and the regular one before you go to bed. Bed has been changed from 8pm to 6:30pm. Wake up is at 5am. Visits will be restricted to 5 minutes and an officer will be present during every visit, phone calls will no longer be allowed. And recreation and study time is from 1:45pm til 3pm. Work period will be from 9am to 1:30pm. No exceptions, everyone is expected to be at work, if you are ill you go to medical first thing, no fart arsing around. This is a prison and you are here for one reason, to pay your debt to society. If you wish to speak with me, you will do so through the proper channels. If anyone makes trouble I'll have no hassle into sending you to another prison. Underline is no longer going to be a cosy place for you to chat and make deals. From now on, you will be the prisoners society sees you as." Adena looked at the other officers and prisoners and said "If you have any grievances, speak up.." no one talked as Adena said "I thought so. Spineless wimps.." Adena walked away and around to the phone cue, where Jackie was standing on guard. "Officer Miles.." "Governor, don't you think you're taking this too far? You've only been in charge of a day.. And you're treating it like Julia won't be back." "The directive of the board was made clear to me. If you bothered to read it sometime, Julia signed off on the directive when she became governor. If the governor takes ill and is out of action for more then two weeks and they return, the acting governor will either continue in the role until the other officer is ready to return or the acting governor decides to hand the role back." "These rules are insane. Are you trying to cause a riot?" "Among the prisoners? Their here for a reason. Jackie as I said.." Jackie was about to walk away when Adena said "By the way..You may be getting transferred.." "Me? You can't do that.." "I can do whatever I like." "You can, but you can't transfer me..I swear if you do I'll hurt you again.. This time I won't regret it." "Are you threatening me, Officer Miles.." "Yes.. Yes I am." "Because if you are. You aren't just threatening me anymore, you are threatening me, this prison, the prisoners and my staff. If you threaten me again, I'll transfer you so fast you wont know what timezone you're in!" Adena walked away as Jackie stood there and said under her breath. "vindictive bitch.." walking away herself, as she made her way to the staff room, Greg was standing there and said "You look like something the cat dragged in.." "You've heard. Ferguson is letting this power go to her head.." "I don't think so. She's going what Julia should've done years ago. implement changes." Jackie's phone started ringing in her locker and she answered it. "Diane, how is she? That's great news. Of course.. thank you.." Jackie hung up and said "Julia's awake. Thank god. Still got the tube in, but she's awake at least." Adena received the same phone call and said "Tell her I send my best. Alright thank you.", Adena hung up the phone and it rung again. "Ferguson." "I hear that you are looking for transfers." "Thought I could trust you Damien." "I'm sending three. Mitch, Douglas and Simpson. Our best. We have many to spare here up in Queensland." "Thank you Damien, this means alot." "Just don't blow this by letting the power go to your head. You served as deputy remember, than you resigned from being deputy to being a senior officer again." "I know.." "I guess you have it all planned then.." Adena continued as Jackie was standing on duty. "Jensen what do you think of these new rules?" "The same as you. it's rotten, but Ferguson is right, prisoners are here to serve their time.. Nothing more, nothing less. Ever since I took over as deputy, things have been down in the dumps." "This will lower them more. Ferguson got handed full reigns, the department went over your head and Julia's." "You're fighting a losing battle." as Ferguson was walking over she was walking over with a file and said "Officer Miles, my office." "You could've saved the trip and radioed me to your office." "Don't' be so smug. move it." as Greg walked over he said "What's that all about?" "I dunno, but I don't like it.." as Jackie and Adena made it to the governor's office, a box full of stuff was one the side desk, Jackie said "What is it governor." Adena reached into the desk draw and plopped a file on the desk. "Your transfer came through. You're going to Highmore." Jackie's jaw dropped and said "You can't do that.." "I can do, whatever I like." "I know we don't get along but Highmore is hours away from here." "And it's also one of the best prisons in the country. The deputy governor of Highmore declined my offer of transferring guards here, so I got some in from Blackmont." "You're sending me to Highmore.." "You should be grateful. With your record, they wouldn't have taken you.." "What made them change their mind?" "Call it an education. A new chance to learn." "Will I be able to return to Underline, I love it here.." "That's up to Julia. When she returns to duty." "That could be months. This isn't fair.." "Tough. Life isn't fair." Jackie looked at the box as Adena said "Oh and by the way.. You were set up all those years ago.." Adena said with a chuckle Jackie turned around and said "I know.. You almost ruined my career." 'But you survived. You always land back on your feet." "Next time I won't be so lucky. 6 months is better than 20 years. And I would do it all again if I had to.." Adena smugly replying.. "Another threat.. Maybe I should have you transferred. to a court room." "You wouldn't do that?" "Try me.." Jackie picked up the box of things and said "You won't win.." "I already have. Again." Jackie opened the door and walked out a slow walk, with Adena lighting a victory smoke. Jackie got into reception and was stopped by Jensen. "Jackie what's this?" "I got transferred.. To Highmore.." "Without notice?" "I had notice, the governor just told me.." "Bloody hell." "Oh, by the way 3 new guards are coming from Blackmont. I'm going to Highmore for an education apparently.." "Blackmont? heard that's a nasty piece of work. That prison is so in line, prisoners have nothing.." Jackie nodded and left sadly. A days later, Jackie was talking with Julia. "You look good, but you're not wearing the uniform I'd expect. What happened?" "I got transferred to Highmore. Ferguson;s idea of an 'education'." "Ferguson is the governor?" "Yes.. the department made that decision. Went over Jensen's head.." "Jensen himself was only promoted to deputy a few years prior, Adena was deputy at Blackmont for about 3 years. Stepped down when the deputy returned from sick leave, fighting cancer." "And,you're okay with this?" "I couldn't care less." "You know she took me out of the picture to run the prison without a hitch.." "I know. Other officers have come to see me and I like those measures she has put into place. I do. We were understaffed for years and whatever happens now Ferguson knows what to do.." Jackie looked at Julia and said "I thought this was all over. Ferguson grinned like a cat when Hampton said that she was taking over as acting governor, I think she had a chat with him before that meeting I really do." "I don't think so, after the ambulance people took me away, she was talking with Hampton about the deputy governor.." Julia was lying of course. "Oh please, the only thing we know about Adena is that she worked at Blackmont served as acting deputy, had a relationship with a female guard mourned her loss and worked alongside Hammer Brennan. And was handed Phil's deputy-ship when he wanted to resign.." "Enough, Jackie please. I don't want to hear it anymore. Adena's a good officer. Shame you can't see that.." PU Season 14 ep 1 "What do you mean resigned? I don't believe it.." said Diane. "Believe it.. She's coming in later to return her gear. But she's done." "I doubt it.." "She's been offered a role on the board, and she's taken it. Its what she said.." "Wow." Julia pushed the phone away and said angrily "You know what, that was the last thing we needed.. First Mitch, then Mason and then Adena. We're already understaffed as it is.. How am I supposed to find another two officers? The board isn't going to be happy about this." "Oh who cares. We have the numbers. We'll just have to cut short a few holidays." "Jensen's for starters. He won't like that, but who does." as the two wondered who they were going to call in from holidays as Adena was at home with Mitch sharing an intimate moment. "Here's to us." they clinked glasses and kissed. "I have to go back in to Underline and hand my stuff over. Say a goodbye to the place." "At least this time it wont pull you back in." Adena smiled and said "This time, the place will fall apart. Shame discipline went out the window when I left. It's the only thing the place had going for them." "Don't think about that now.." Adena stood up and said "I may as well get this over with now." "Need help?" "I think I need to do this alone.." Adena grabbed her car keys and left the house and made her way toward Underline. As Adena got to Underline she made her way into reception and signed in as a visitor. "I know the way from here." she said to an officer. "I still have stuff to give back." "Sure thing. I'll leave you to it then." Adena made her way to the staffroom where she opened her locker and her equipment was still in it. Even the badge she had when she was acting governor. "Something short lived.." she said as she lifted up the box and took it with her to the governors office. She was about to knock on the door when she overheard the conversation in the room. "I don't care anymore. Adena resigning may be the best thing for this prison. Maybe everyone with a medical condition wont be handcuffed to chairs." "Oh it was once. And Jackie deserved it." "Are you serious?" "Who cares. Jackie left it doesn't matter to me anymore. She has her own life to lead." "Of course she does, but I don't think that she'll make a good governor, and just imagine if Adena of all people got those ridiculous rules put into regulations, prisoners would riot.." "And? You reckon Adena could do worse?" "We all have our lives to lead.." "And so do I.." said Adena as she opened the door. "I guess my resignation came at a bad time?" "Are you kidding.." said Diane. "Now you have to figure out who to bring back from holidays. And who needs to be informed." "How the shit did you know?" "Oh please. You've taken me for an idiot the moment I started working here. Let me tell you something, Julia. I was always one step ahead of everyone. I worked with and on the board for almost 30 years and spent most of my life working in the prison system. I know every regulation, every rule. The book I could read to you backward. I resigned from Underline because I couldn't take anymore of this.." "This what?" "You know what. The infighting.." "I didn't realise there was any infighting." said Diane. "Oh really. How about the instability of the governors job. Lets talk about you ousting Wilson as governor and then Julia ousting you as governor. Such much for sisterly love huh, but you weren't to happy about that?" Julia sighed as Adena went on "Or how about the two dead governors. The security breach that led to Vera Richards death and an officer assaulted and placed in isolation. Philip Purcell being attacked and left for dead on the staircase after an aggressive prisoner wasn't sent to isolation for threats toward an officer. It was your duty as 2IC to make sure it was reported, but I guess it was swept under the rug and when he died you acted like it was no surprise. Phil afterall was in over his head. He admitted as such, being a lawyer in a prison environment wasn't for him. He could've been sent back to the states and sent to prison for a long time if the truth about him coming over here ever got out. But it didn't he had to lie for years. Then again if you can't handle life as a prison officer, then you shouldn't be working in corrections, again he admitted that to the staff of Blackmont, he was scared for his life, he knew something was going to get him. And what about Wilson's arrest and the security breach behind him bringing a gun into the prison. Or how Heath Brennan smuggled weapon parts into the prison and shot your sister, not once but twice and both times the person in charge was you Diane once as deputy governor, another as governor. This place is a walking disaster." "Oh like when you were in charge, the prisoners were too afraid to even request to see you. You put fear into them.." "Like any good governor would. Prisoners are here for a reason, they broke the fucking law. They are here to be punished. Not to be pandered to or consoled. They committed a crime and they are here in prison to pay their debt to society." "It was a real shame to you when you were demoted back to senior officer wasn't it? I know how angry you were." "I put that anger into my work. What anger I had was staying in this dump. Never once did anybody ask how I was." "Oh right your dads funeral.." "I worshiped the ground that man walked on. He was a mentor to me and when he died, I had to pick up the pieces, I kept my private life very private as you know. But being called into work because Simmons was too chicken shit to face the responsibility of being acting deputy governor made me question why I stayed here in the first place. Afterall I think I would've been a great long term governor." "But you ripped up your promotion, out of honour for him. That I understand." "Not anymore." Adena walked over to the box with her stuff in it and reached into it holding her name badge with her position as senior officer on it. "This is our identity. It has been mine in this prison for 8 years. Out of my 40 year prison career, I had never felt more alone." Adena lowered her head and said "Until Mitch came down from Blackmont. I felt like I belonged. We got together, started reconnecting. I found love once before, but I found someone. Someone who likes me for me.. We decided to get married, privately in a courtroom, no fuss." Adena held up her hand with the ring on it and said "I didn't resign because of Mitch. I resigned because I couldn't be here for a moment longer." Julia then said "Keep the name tag. As a memento." Adena nodded and put it into her pocket and said "All the prisoner stuff should be in there." Julia pulled out a piece of paper and Adena signed it, it was the release forms for all the equipment. Adena walked over to the door and opened it and said "I guess this is goodbye.." Adena left the room closing the door behind her. Adena made the slow walk out of the prison, as Adena made it to reception she returned her visitors pass, as Hampton made his way into the building. "You still up for the meeting later?" "Yes of course." "Joan Kirkpatrick will be there." "Alright then." Adena left the reception and went outside. Adena gave the prison one more look over and smiled as she left. A few hours later Adena was at the board meeting, where Hampton was with several others, before they left, leaving Adena alone with Joan and Hampton. "Is it good news?" said Adena. "I'm going to resign from Highmore." said Joan. "I cannot keep up this battle forever." "Does your deputy know?" "Who do you think's been running the prison for all these years? I've been too sick to handle it. The day I got promoted to deputy was the day I was diagnosed with cancer." Adena's eyebrows raised as she said "All these years.." Joan nodded and said "I've put up too much of a fight.. That's why I need someone with your talent as governor of Highmore." "It's still maximum security yeah?" "Yes. 40 guards on at any one time." "And no infighting to take this away from me this time.." "So you'll do it?" Adena nodded and said "Of course. When would I start?" "Immediately." Hampton walked over to the dress cupboard and opened it, he brought over a uniform. It was the Highmore uniform with the governors pips on them. "You've waited so long for this. Why not show them, you still have it." Adena looked at Joan and said "You want to leave right away?" "I resigned last night. Meg is acting governor. She'll need someone right away." Adena then said "A deputy governor like Meg is someone I need." "Someone she needs Adena. I've been sick for years. Meg needs someone healthy." Adena looking at the uniform said "Its a done deal." the two shook hands as Hampton then said "We'll get down to Highmore, the press is waiting for a call. get dressed and we'll go there." a few more hours later, Adena was with Hampton meeting with Meg and touring the prison, Meg giving thanks to Adena for becoming the governor and Adena feeling finally happy about her career path. 10 minutes later the press were at the prison. Joan walking out first, with Adena standing next to her. The press conference went live. "As many of you know, I Joan Kirkpatrick have been the governor of this prison for 10 years. In that 10 years I have been fighting cancer. And my deputy governor Meg Morris made executive decisions regarding the prison, but I could no longer put that burden on my deputy governor. Last night I resigned from my job as governor and went straight to the board. Standing beside me is the new governor of Highmore, Adena Ferguson. Adena has worked in prisons for 40 years. serving as deputy governor at Blackmont, and as acting governor, deputy and senior officer at Underline Prison. I wouldn't have given the job to anybody else. Adena I wish you nothing but the best.." as Diane and Julia were watching from the office at the prison, Diane said "What a cop out.. she leaves goes and be's a board appointment and becomes governor. What a joke.." "I don't think so.." said Julia. "If we aren't careful with this, she could blacklist Underline from receiving prisoners as transfers." "ah yeah.." as the interview went on Adena said "I never thought I'd be given a chance like this. After all working at Underline was no cake walk. The only thing left there is infighting for governor and persistent worrying if you were going to walk out of the place with your limbs still there.. But I wish every officer at Underline all the best." as Adena continued she said "We become the people we need to be. And I became the officer I needed to." Adena stepped down from the podium and shook hands with Hampton, Joan and Meg. Trivia * NOTHING IN THIS EDIT IS REAL AND IS A WORK OF FICTION * Served as governor for 10 years while fighting a cancer battle Category:Prisoner: Underline